Unexpected
by Klaine.Fangurl
Summary: AU Cheerio!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine. The most popular guy at school, Kurt has a strange feeling towards the new kid Blaine who happens to be a nerd. What will happen when Blaine starts tutoring Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Blaine groans as his car pulls up in the car park. McKinley High. He hated the idea but he had to escape his old school. He couldn't even think back to those memories without shuddering and having nightmares. The scars were enough of a burden.

Blaine sighs and gets out of his car. He locks it and walks to the school. He quickly digs into his messenger bag to retrieve his scrap piece of paper that said his locker number and the code. He pulls it out then takes a big breath and walks through the door.

There are people all over the place and Blaine looks around for his locker. He had already put his books in it. He finds it amongst the hundreds of lockers and he walks over there. As he looks up he can't help but see a boy in a red cheerleading uniform looking straight at him. He lowers his head and busies himself with the lock on it.

* * *

Kurt's insides melt. He looks the new kid up and down, and man did he look good. The kid was wearing a green plaid shirt, tight grey pants, dark green suspenders and a matching bow tie to finish the look. Kurt bites his lip as he watches the new kid walk to his locker and struggle with the lock. His glasses start to slip down him nose and Kurt watches him push them up his nose. The new kid was cute, Kurt had to admit but he wouldn't tell anyone that he thought that.

"Are you even listening?"

Kurt pulls his gaze off of the new kid and looks over to his 'friends' Brittany, Santana and Quinn.

"Huh," he says completely dumbfounded.

Quinn narrows her eyes at him and he raises an eyebrow challenging.

"Arg stop your attempt at flirting with each other before I barf," Santana says rolling her eyes. "As Q was saying before she got distracted by the lack of your so called smart remarks, we should totally give the new nerd a proper McKinley welcome."

The girls smirk as him starts to feel dizzy. They can't seriously slushy this kid on his first day or in fact ever. He didn't deserve - wait where was this coming from. Kurt needed to pull on his tough guy face and slushy the kid...the nerd. That's what he did with people like him.

Kurt smirks and they get a slushy each from one of the footballers that are heading their way. He grunts but doesn't argue because they are who they are. They are the most popular kids at McKinley. They are Cheerios for Christ sake!

They walk to the new kid as he pulls a book out of his locker. He looks up at them. His eyes lock with Kurt's. He can't quite put a name on the new kid's eye colour. You would probably call them hazel but that didn't seem right - it seemed not great enough to describe his eyes.

Kurt shakes him head and pulls his eyes off of his and focuses on the kid's face. He has a look of panic, like a deer caught in headlights.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany look at Kurt, waiting for his cue. He takes a deep breath. "Welcome to McKinley nerd! I hope you feel right at home," Kurt says and at the look on his face he wants to just pull him into a hug and apologise but instead he does what everyone expects and he dumps the slushy all over his head. The coloured syrup lands in his curly hair and drips down him and lands on his book, ruining it while dyeing his clothes. Tears form in his eyes and Kurt immediately regrets it. He has to fight the tears that want to come out. The new kid drops his book and runs to the nearest boys' bathroom to clean up and Kurt sighs, remembering when that was him.

"What a wuss. Seriously it's just a slushy," exclaims Santana. What a bitch. She doesn't even know how it feels!

"I hope his bow tie is fine. I was planning on borrowing it for Lord Tubbington because he would love it," Brittany says.

"Yes, the cat will love it. He won't attack you or anything," Kurt say gaining a huge grin from Brittany and a glare from Santana.

"We should head to class. C'mon Britt and Satan. See you later Kurt," Quinn says as she turns on her heel and practically struts down the corridor to her next class.

As they walk to class Kurt hears Brittany murmuring about something to do with singing to Lord Tubbington and Kurt shakes his head as he turns around and starts walking but he steps on something. He looks down and sees the new kid's book that he had got out. Kurt leans over to pick it up and then he has a name.

_Blaine Anderson._

* * *

Blaine runs to the bathroom as tears start to come out. He opens the door and sees a freakishly tall male at the sink washing a slushy out of his shirt.

"Hey you must be new. I'm Finn and I see you've already had the great welcome to McKinley."

"Blaine, and do they do this a lot around here?"

"Yeah but only to the people that the jocks and Cheerios – those are the cheerleaders – consider to be on the bottom of the ladder. Here," Finn says grabbing out a spare change of clothes for Blaine out of his bag.

"Thanks," Blaine says as he goes into a toilet cubical and gets changed into the clothes. He comes out with a pout as Finn starts to laugh.

"Aw come on! You look kind of cute," he say gesturing to Blaine who is dressed in an overly big shirt and has baggy jeans rolled up. Blaine smiles sheepishly at Finn who now has a goofy grin on his face that drops when he sees the time.

"Crap look at the time! I'm going to be late to history! I'll see you at lunch, right." Blaine nods his response and grabs his phone.

"Oh by the way I added my number into your phone while you were getting changed. Anyway I will see you later," Finn says with his goofy grin returned to his face. He runs out of the bathroom and Blaine smiles. At least some good came from all of this.

* * *

**Yay so there it is, the first chapter! I'm pretty happy with it and cannot wait to hear what all of you guys think. :)**

**The rest of the story should have longer chapters but I didn't feel as if I could add too much more because this was really just the intro but yeah there should be longer chapters coming.**

**I should have the next chapter up super soon so you should follow the story so that you know when a new chapter is up.**

**Ok until next time, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chapter up! Thankyou to all of the people who reviewed, followed or favourited the story. It means a lot to me. Here is chapter two everybody!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Glee ****

* * *

It wasn't until before lunch that Kurt saw Blaine again. He was rushing into Spanish late and while everyone stared at him, he only noticed one pair of eyes. The flash of hazel disappears quickly and a voice fills the room. The voice belonged to Blaine who was currently speaking Spanish fluently with the teacher, David Martinez. Kurt releases a breath he didn't realise he was holding and looks around to find a seat and the only one not occupied was next to Blaine.

Kurt slowly walks to the seat and sits down opening his Spanish book. Blaine and Mr. Martinez are still talking so Kurt takes time to study Blaine. He had cleaned up from his slushy beforehand and was still in his tight grey pants that did wonders but now he had a huge shirt that looks at least twice his size.

Blaine looks over at Kurt and Kurt almost jumps in his seat. He quickly busies himself with scribbling random stuff down on a new page. Blaine goes back to speaking with the teacher and Kurt sits there for the rest of the lesson as he tries to figure out what is so great about this Blaine Anderson. He knew he was gay and as did the rest of the school but he had never felt such a pull to someone. He shuts his eyes and waits for the bell.

* * *

Blaine walks into the cafeteria and gets in line for food as a jumping Finn comes behind him and smiles his goofy grin.

"Hey I was hoping we would see each other again and now I can make sure that you sit with me and my friends. They can't wait to meet you," Finn says looking overly happy.

Blaine smiles and pays for his food and the two boys head over to a table and sit down.

"Okay everyone this is Blaine. He's new here. Blaine this is Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Sugar, Joe, Rory and Rachel my girlfriend," Finn says pointing to each of the people and smiling at Rachel.

Blaine smiles politely and then zones off as they start to blabber on. His eyes meet a pair of blue ones and then he looks away. He wasn't sure of what he should think of this kid. He had slushied him and he would never forgive him for that but he felt something for him, something he couldn't explain.

"Who is he," Blaine asks nodding his head in the direction of the cheerleader.

The rest of the group look over and there is a mix of expressions plastered on their faces. Finn looks confused as to why Blaine was asking about him, Mercedes had a dazed look on her face and Rachel just looked terrified.

"That's K-k-kurt," the Asian girl stutters.

"OMG he's so hot, isn't he," Mercedes exclaims.

"Guys one at a time," Finn says silencing the group. "That's Kurt Hummel. He's my stepbrother. His dad married my mom."

"He's the most popular guy in school. He's the head cheerleader on the Cheerios. Everyone wants to either date him or be him," Artie says looking at Kurt longingly.

"He's totally hot but he's gay," Sugar says with a sad look to her face. "Um… lets see-"

"Wait he's gay," Blaine says completely confused.

"Yeah I already said that. Anyway-"

"HE'S GAY! How come he doesn't get bullied and all?"

"Keep your voice down! Yes, he is gay and he used to get bullied but then he joined the Cheerios and became captain so people slowly forgot, said it was a phase, ignored it or just accepted it," Finn says shrugging.

Blaine looks back at Kurt and catches him staring at him and he feels a spark of hope.

"Oh Blaine you should join New Directions! It's our school's glee club! You can come over to the choir room after school and audition! Well, that is if you sing… don't worry though. Mr. Shue our teacher accepts everyone, he even accepted Sugar. Oh it'll be so much fun!" Rachel blabbers on looking overly excited.

"Choir room, after school, got it."

Blaine glances back at Kurt and he is looking straight at him. Blaine starts to feel dizzy and needs a break from everyone.

"Well it was nice meeting you all but I have to go now," Blaine says awkwardly as he gets up and walks out of the cafeteria. He walks into the corridor and starts walking to his next class when Mr. Martinez comes down the corridor and smiles when he sees Blaine who smiles back shyly.

"Good to see you Blaine. Sue Sylvester would like to talk to you in her office. Down the corridor, turn right and it's the second room on your left."

"Thanks."

Blaine follows Mr. Martinez's directions as he wonders why he was being called into the office of this Sue Sylvester on his first day. He hadn't done anything wrong.

Before he knows it, Blaine is outside the office and he takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door opens and Blaine walks in and takes one of the two seats in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Blaine utters out nervously.

"Yes it has come to my attention that you are fluent in Spanish," Sue says raising an eyebrow. Blaine simply nods his response. "Well I never knew hobbits could speak Spanish," she says much to Blaine's confusion. "Anyway I need you to tutor my head Cheerio in Spanish. Oh here he is now."

Blaine looks over to see Kurt walking in and taking the other seat.

"Coach?" Kurt asks as a confused expression crosses his face.

"I have heard that my head Cheerio is failing Spanish so I have called you in here today to meet your Spanish tutor who happens to be a hobbit."

"Coach it is just Spanish! I don't plan on going to Spain or anywhere that speakes Spanish so why do I have to do well in it," Kurt exclaims clearly irritated by needing to be tutored.

"I only have students with grades that are at least average and if one Cheerio fails a class I will have to kick them of the Cheerios so I recommend you let the hobbit help you learn Spanish," she says as Blaine sighs at the nickname.

"Coach Sylvester, are you serious?!" Kurt exclaims looking like someone had told him that his hair was on fire.

"Do you want to be kicked off the Cheerios?" Kurt's silence and downcast look was enough of a response. "Now leave my office before the elves start coming out of Will Shuester's relative's hair and start burning down the school." Blaine shakes his head at the weird insults that come out of the woman's mouth.

"So um…how about we meet tomorrow in the library and we can go over simple phrases," Blaine says suddenly feeling nervous that he will say no.

"Yeah sure. The sooner the better," Kurt replies before realising what he had said. "The sooner we start the sooner we end." Kurt bites his lip worried that he had let too much slip but Blaine is looking down at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. They stand there awkwardly until the bell rings and the boys quickly rush to their final class. Blaine tried not to look too much into the other boys words and actions as he takes his seat and starts working.

* * *

When the bell rings Blaine packs up and looks down at his phones to see 1 new text from Finn Hudson.

**Choir room now. Be ready 2 sing a song 4 ur audition**

**-Finn**

Blaine groans at the boy's abbreviations. He texts a quick response and then rushes of to the choir room, running through a list of songs that he could sing. He decides on a simple song as he walks into the room. He sees Finn and the rest of his friends that he was introduced to along with three football players, one with blonde hair, an Asian one and one with a Mohawk. There are also the three Cheerios that had slushied him in the morning and had been with Kurt. Two of them have blonde hair and the other Cheerio is a Latina. He sighs as he remembers the cold slushy.

"Oh Blaine was it? I heard you're auditioning. Do you have a song planned," asks a teacher who had just walked in the room. Blaine figures out that he must be Mr. Shuester.

"Um yeah. I'll start now I guess."

Blaine clears his throat them begins singing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
_

As he looks at everyone he has a new found confidence as he peers into the faces of the members. They all look amazed expecting that he wouldn't be too good and had now found out that he was, well magnificent.

_'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Everyone joins in and Blaine notices that one of the blonde cheerleaders and the Asian footballer, were amazing dancers.

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon _

Blaine finishes off with a big grin crossing his face as he looks around and sees the happy faces of everyone around him.

"Wow. That was great Blaine! I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say that we are happy to have you," Mr. Shue says with a smile and everyone surrounds Blaine congratulating him.

Blaine feels his smile grow even more and reckons that it will soon split his face in half. He had never felt so accepted.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed it and I should be posting a lot because I am now on my Christmas holidays which will last until February so look out for all my new stories and updates that are going to be coming! Oh and to anyone who didn't already know, Mr. Martinez is the Mexican guy in _The Spanish Teacher _who Mr. Shue gives the job of Spanish teacher to. He sings _Sexy and I Know It_, remember? **

**Anyway chapter 3 should be up soon and remember to follow, favourite and review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am really sorry that this is up so late but I had a friend sleepover for a few nights so I didn't get a lot of time to write but it's up now. :)**

**Sorry if the Spanish translations were wrong as I don't speak Spanish and I just got them of the Internet. **

**I hope you all enjoy it and a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited and even read this so far, it means a lot to me.**

**Now enough of me, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Kurt wakes up to the sound of his alarm filling the room.

_04:30_

He groans as he turns it off. This was the downside of being a cheerio, he had to wake up at ridiculous hours for practice, well practice started at 6 but Kurt spent so much time perfecting his hair and going through his morning skin routine that he needed at least an hour and a half so he had to struggle with getting up early.

Kurt stays in bed for one more second, soaking up the warmth before sighing and pushing down his covers. He slowly sits up and then gets out of bed and shivers in the cold air. It was almost Christmas and it was becoming very cold. He starts getting changed knowing that he would have to run extra laps of the field if he was late and it would be even colder outside.

Finally ready, Kurt tiptoes to the kitchen being careful not to wake up his dad or Carole. He could have been stomping and singing at the top of his lungs and Finn would still be sleeping while the rest of the neighbourhood would be awake.

When Kurt had made it to the kitchen he got some fat-free yogurt out of the fridge and makes one of Sue's famous protein shakes. He sighs as he wishes he could just eat a big breakfast but of course Sue Sylvester made all the cheerios go on a diet so that was off the table.

Kurt rushes to his car and starts driving to school while eating his breakfast. He nods his head along to the music blasting through his car and sings along with the songs.

Once at school Kurt turns his car off and jumps out. He makes his way to the oval to see only a few girls warming up. He jogs over to them and goes over to Quinn.

"Where's Brittany and Santana," Kurt asks after looking around for them and realising they hadn't arrived yet.

"Brit texted and said they were on their way."

Kurt nods his head and focuses on stretching. He glances up and sees Brittany and Santana heading over to the field.

"Hey guys," Brittany says with a big grin as she reaches them.

"Save your greetings for later, Sue's here," Santana says as she indicates Sue walking over looking grumpy as usual.

"I want five laps of the field, if you decide to slack of you will run another five and so on," Sue says a scowl on her face.

Everyone murmurs their okays and start running. It was going to be a long practice.

* * *

The bell finally rang, signalling the end of school. Kurt packs up his things and then walks to the library for his tutoring with Blaine. He peeks in and sees Blaine sitting down in one of the chairs at a desk. Kurt walks in and sits down in a chair nervously. He wasn't even sure why he was nervous, it was just him learning Spanish from another student. What was so scary about that?

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulls Kurt out of his thoughts. He glances up to see Blaine looking at him with a nervous look that probably mirrored his. Kurt bites his lip and then puts on his brave face that, after all his practice, came naturally.

"So… Spanish," Kurt says breaking the awkward silence.

"Right. Well I thought we could start with some simple phrases," Blaine says looking down.

"Yeah that sounds great." As soon as Blaine looks up Kurt practically melts at the look in his eyes.

"Ok so how do you say good morning?"

"Uh is it _buenos tardes_."

Blaine laughs softly and Kurt can't help but smile at the magical sound. "No that's good afternoon. Good morning is _Buenos días_," Blaine says with a beautiful accent that mesmerises Kurt.

"_Buenos días,_ got it."

Blaine smiles and Kurt can't help but smile back. He didn't know what it was with this boy but he had a feeling he was falling for him.

* * *

After an hour had passed the two boys were chatting to each other like they knew each other their whole lives. Yes, they had really only know each other for not even a week but everything felt so natural.

When it was the end of the tutoring session Blaine couldn't help but groan. He didn't want to leave this boy that was closer to him them anyone else that he knew. He wanted to spill his guts to him but of course he wouldn't. After all, Blaine had only know Kurt for a day and the first time he had saw him, Kurt had slushied him but that was so easy to forget when Kurt seemed so nice and angelic that he couldn't imagine the boy doing anything remotely mean.

"I guess we should go home now," Kurt says, his face neutral but his eyes showed sadness.

"Yeah… When would you like to meet next time," Blaine says praying that he says sometime soon because he needed to see the boy again and not just in school when he was closed off, he wanted to see this side of the boy.

"How about we meet here, same time, not tomorrow but the day after that."

Blaine smiles at the other boy before realising that, that would be Friday and he had Glee then. "I'm sorry, I have Glee club after school on Friday. How about we meet Monday next week," Blaine says as the other boys smile falters.

"You're in Glee," Kurt questions.

"Yeah I auditioned yesterday and well I got in."

Kurt furrows his brow and Blaine wonders what he said. What was so wrong with being in a club?

"Uh cool. I have to go. Bye," Kurt says as he stands up.

"Bye," Blaine says as Kurt walks out of the library with a small wave. Blaine sighs as he gets up and goes to his car. The whole drive home, Blaine wonders what had passed over the other boy.

Before he realises it, Blaine is outside his house. He locks his car after hopping out and walks into his house. He dumps his things before turning on the TV and flicking through the channels, not paying much attention as thoughts of Kurt fill his mind up. He sighs knowing that he shouldn't be worrying too much, after all Kurt was just some guy who was a cheerleader and was pretty much perfect. Blaine groans and covers his face in his pillow. It was going to be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day had gone smoothly enough for Kurt. He hasn't seen Blaine all day so he was happy about that but as soon as Becky Jackson comes up to him with her death stare on her face, he knows it will barely last.

"Sue wants you in her office bitch," Becky says before walking off.

Kurt takes a deep breath and walks to Sue's office. He enters and there Sue was behind her desk.

"Porcelain, take a seat."

Kurt smiles to himself at the name she called him as he takes a seat in front of her desk.

"I need you to do me a favour. As you are aware I hate that excuse for a group called the glee club. I mean glee club! Shouldn't it be geek club!"

Kurt frowns wondering if this is going anyway.

"Anyway I have tried multiple times to get rid of the club but it never works and I blame Santana, Brittany and Quinn. I sent them there for the sole reason of ending the glee club but all that is happened is Schuester has gained more members and my cheerios are going on about family and love. It's discusting."

"Is there a point to this..." Kurt says.

"Oh right! I was in my condo thinking up new ways to destroy the glee club when I caught sight of a porcelain doll and it made me think of my sweet, cunning porcelain. You shall join the glee club and be my new and improved spy. You will report anything and everything to me and then I will finally get rid of that zit named Will Schuester." Sue finished with a grin.

Kurt starts fidgeting with the hem of him shirt. He had worked so hard to get popular and did he really want to throw it all away but then if he refused he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"Ugh fine. When is their next practice," Kurt says with a roll of his eyes already doubting his decision.

* * *

Kurt walks into the choir room on Friday after school with his head up high. He follows Quinn to some seats and sits down next to her. Kurt looks around and catches two hazel eyes looking at him. He looks back and stares into Blaine's eyes from what could've been years on end until a hand starts moving in front of his face.

"What are you doing," Kurt questions Quinn as he remembers where he is.

"You looked like you were miles away," Quinn says with a frown.

Kurt bites his lip hoping that she won't notice he was staring at Blaine.

"Santana, Brittany," Kurt exclaims, trying to distract Quinn.

Brittany skips up to Quinn and Kurt with a big smile on her face. Santana follows her and they both take a seat next to Kurt, making sure they sit together.

"So you really joined," Santana says to Kurt remembering they were in glee club and Kurt wasn't normally there.

"Did I have a choice? Sue would've killed me right in her office if I refused."

Just as Santana was going to say something she saw someone in her peripheral vision and smiled. There sat Blaine Anderson, the new kid. She whispers something in Brittany's ear and her face lights up like a Christmas tree. They glance at each other then link pinkies and walk over to Blaine with seductive looks on their faces.

Kurt follows them with his eyes and can't believe they were talking with Blaine, and not only were they talking, they were flirting!

Kurt watches as Santana makes a series of gestures and Kurt can only guess that she wants to do what Santana does best. Have sex. Brittany on the other hand is smiling and chatting softly.

Kurt couldn't believe it! He is filled with a weird feeling that he had never felt before and he wants to prance over to Santana and Brittany and push them out of the way. He wanted to talk to Blaine himself and he couldn't stand watching Brittany and Santana do so.

He shakes his head as he realises how crazy he was going. It was just some stupid nerd who was about two feet tall and was probably related to Frodo.

Kurt peers back at the trio and before he can stop himself he is looking over at Quinn, a flirtatious smile on his face.

"I just realised we haven't spent much time together. We should go to Breadstix tonight," Kurt says as he leans closer to Quinn.

"Kurt! What are you doing," Quinn questions.

"Isn't it obvious," Kurt says as he places a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Aren't you gay," Quinn exclaims.

Kurt opens his mouth to say something but Mr. Schuester walks in wearing jeans, a vest and a tie. What a suprise.

"I'd just like to start of by welcoming our newest member Kurt Hummel! Two new members in 3 days!"

Judgemental looks take over the majority of the glee club's faces. Kurt shifts from one foot to the other waiting for the hateful words.

"Can he even sing," the short girl - Rachel he thinks it is - says.

"I don't think he needs to be able to sing, have you heard Sugar," says the guy in the wheelchair looking at the girl dressed completely in pink.

"I'm so good I can sing for the whole club and even with your awful voices we would win," Sugar says.

There are scoffs and shocked looks all around the room.

"I can assure you he can sing. He auditioned for me yesterday and I must say I was quiet impressed," Mr. Shuester says.

Murmurs fill the room at that as they wonder just how good Kurt is.

"Well I for one am glad that Kurt's joined," Blaine says with a shy smile.

Kurt smiles back but then realises what he's doing and puts on his signature bitch look that he has spent hours perfecting and could now make anyone afraid for their life.

Everyone calms down after that and Mr. Schuester takes that as his queue to continues the lesson. Kurt relaxes back into his seat, waiting for the end.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update and to make it worse, this chapter isn't incredible but I promise I'll update faster now.**

**Remember to follow, favourite and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! I uploaded this chapter ages ago on Wattpad but I forgot to upload it on here! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee :(**

* * *

Blaine walked down the hall to his locker when out of nowhere he felt a push and a sudden pain filled his side.

"My bad, hobbit. I didn't see you there."

Blaine sighs as laughter fills the corridor. Ever since his first slushy facial he had been bullied regularly.

Blaine winced as the pain worsened as he stood up. He quickly made his way to his locker and got out his book for his next class. He glanced around quickly before hurrying to his next class.

* * *

"Mr. Hummel," a voice says pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Kurt says hoping he won't get in too much trouble.

"Can you please answer the question," the teacher replies with a knowing smirk.

Kurt's vision is drawn to his book where he sees the answer to whatever question was asked written in small, neat letters. Kurt quickly read the answer from the page and watched as the teacher scowled at him. When the boring sound of the teachers voice filled up the room again, Kurt glances at Quinn and mouthed a quick thank you then went back to thinking of Blaine.

Kurt had seen Blaine pushed into the lockers earlier this morning when he had been walking to class. For whatever reason, Kurt had felt mad and almost went after Karofsky but he had decided against it. He wasn't gonna do something stupid just because he was feeling particularly moody today.

Kurt shook his head when he realised he was thinking of Blaine yet again. He didn't know why but ever since he'd seen the boy he couldn't get him out of his mind.

Kurt then saw a pen clasped in a hand come to his page and he looked down at the paper where Quinn was writing.

_Are you free this afternoon? _

**_No sorry - tutor thing after school _**

_That sucks :(_

**_We can hang out tomorrow after school_**

Quinn sends him a questioning look then goes back to the page.

_Did you forget this soon!?_

**_Forget what?_**

_Glee club!_

**_Damn. Well I guess we can hang out then?_**

_Yeah I guess... _

The teacher then clears his throat making both Kurt and Quinn look up and realise that the classroom was empty. They quickly gather their things and rush out of the room.

* * *

By the time the bell rang to signal the end of school, Kurt had already packed up everything and was off to the library where Blaine was going to tutor him again.

When Kurt arrived he saw Blaine sitting at a nearby table and he started to walk over but then stopped when he saw someone else with him.

Blaine was sitting at a table talking to Brittany. Kurt felt the weird feeling he felt yesterday in glee club and it felt like jealousy. But that was crazy. Why would Kurt be jealous? He was gay so he defiantly didn't like Brittany and well Blaine just wasn't his type. Even if he had perfect eyes. And perfect skin. And a perfect build. And let's not forget his perfect-

Kurt's eyes widened as he realised what he had just been thinking. He hit his head trying to get rid of his stupid thoughts and as he did Blaine looked up and saw him. Kurt missed the way Blaine's eyes lit up at the sight of Kurt as he was busy hitting his head.

When Kurt glanced up his eyes caught Blaine's and he felt his cheeks turning red.

Blaine smiled at Kurt who took that as a sign to go towards the table.

"Hi Blaine. Brittany."

Brittany turns around with a wide smile on her face.

"Hi Kurt," Brittany exclaims as she runs up and hugs Kurt. Kurt laughs before glancing over at Blaine who was looking at them.

Brittany pulls away when her phone buzzes, Santana's face filling the screen.

"Bye dolphins!"

Blaine and Kurt watch as Brittany skips off talking to Santana on the phone. The pair stand in silence waiting for the other to speak first.

"So I guess we should get started with this," Kurt says as he takes a seat in one of the chairs.

"Um yeah. So let's start by going over what we did today just to see what you get," Blaine suggests as he opens his book.

* * *

By the end of the tutoring session Kurt and Blaine found themselves not wanting to leave. Kurt was asking multiple questions and pretending he still didn't understand things just so it wouldn't end and Blaine was taking as long as he could explaining everything.

Suddenly Kurt's phone buzzes.

**Dude when r u coming home? I'm hungry!**

"That'd be the brother," Kurt says holing his phone up. "I guess I have to go.

Kurt looks up at Blaine with a sad look and Blaine shrugs, eyes downcast.

"I'll see you later, I guess," Blaine says as things suddenly become awkward.

"Um yeah..."

As the boys get up, Kurt goes to hug Blaine. Blaine freezes then melts into the hug.

Kurt pulls back when he realised friends didn't normally hug this long and him and Blaine weren't even friends.

Kurt leant over and picked up his bag. He put his book in and then put his back over his shoulder. Blaine copied him quickly before walking out to the car pack with Kurt.

"See you in glee club," Kurt calls out as he walks to his car.

Blaine watches him before walking over to his car. He glances back and sees Kurt looking at him with a small smile before Kurt gives him a small wave, his heartbeat accelerating as Blaine returns the wave.

Kurt watches as Blaine climbs into his car and he admires the view. Even if he wouldn't admit his feelings, he could admit that Blaine was defiantly hot.

Kurt shakes his head, clearing his mind as he climbs into his car and starts driving home.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt's head snaps up as Quinn nudges him in the ribs. He blinks a few times before looking around to figure out where he was. There were instruments scattered around the room and a dozen people sitting around listening to middle-aged man who was talking passionately about something. Kurt quickly realizes that he's in the choir room.

As Kurt surveys the choir room his gaze snaps onto a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes. Lately he found himself getting lost in the different shades and how could you blame him? Blaine deserved an award for the best eyes of all time. Kurt just hoped no one else had noticed, Blaine's eyes were strictly only allowed to be stared at for long hours by Kurt.

Kurt's eyes then travel down to look at something else that was on display. Kurt didn't like Blaine if that's what you're thinking – he just admires the wonderful things that Blaine and skin-tight jeans combined make.

A sigh escapes Kurt's lips as he continues to gaze at Blaine but instantly he regrets it as Blaine crosses his legs. Kurt's eyes snap up and his cheeks heat up as he realizes that Blaine caught him staring at…certain areas. Kurt is surprised as he takes in Blaine's face – he doesn't look uncomfortable or embarrassed at seeing Kurt staring _there_ but his pupils have defiantly grow twice their size and are gazing at Kurt in a look that can only be described as desire.

Kurt finds himself unable to look away from Blaine, like the two are magnets. He doesn't know how long they stared at each other, it could've been seconds, minutes or even hours but it didn't feel long enough when Brittany distracted Blaine by leaning close to him to whisper in his ear. Kurt frowns and turns to pay attention to Mr. Schue. If he had to be in the club, couldn't he at least be able to look at Blaine without someone interrupting.

"My dolphin wants to sing a song," a sweet voice exclaims snapping everyone from their various levels of sleep. Looks of confusion are sent in Brittany's direction. The girl has the biggest grin on her face and she's rocking back and forth on her seat in excitement.

"Who's your dolphin Britt," Santana asks with a gentle smile as she places a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Blainey!" Brittany jumps up off her seat and pulls Blaine up who is trying to make her stop but she refuses and he is about to escape when Santana helps Brittany with an evil grin covering her face.

"What am I even meant to sing?"

Brittany simply looks over at Kurt then back at Blaine and raises her eyebrows making his cheeks turn bright red.

"Ok…I guess I'll sing it now," Blaine says before going to the grand piano that stood in the middle of the room. He takes a deep breath before playing the opening notes of the song, the sweet melody filling the room and Blaine opens his mouth and starts singing.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me _

_So I let my walls come down, down_

As Blaine sings, his magical voice filling the room, Kurt can't help but think of how the song represents his situation perfectly, he thought there was no way Blaine couldn't be hot, he thought Blaine was funny no matter what he said and he understood him better than he'd ever understood anyone.

As Blaine mentions skin-tight jeans, Kurt can't help but blush when he remembers all the fantasies he had of him putting his hands on Blaine when he was in his skin-tight jeans. The jeans had magical powers Kurt had decided.

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let me put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

When Blaine finishes the song the whole room are staring in awe at Blaine's amazing voice paired with his outstanding piano skills. At that moment Kurt realises that he's falling for Blaine and he's falling hard.

"Mr. Schue! If Blaine gets to sing a song does that mean I can," Rachel screams after everyone finishes applauding for Blaine.

Mr. Schue sighs. "I guess we may as well spend the rest of the lesson singing whatever you want."

Rachel grins and jumps out of her seat and starts singing the opening number of Funny Girl. Kurt sighs. Sure the girl is talented but she was so annoying that whenever she opened her mouth, Kurt was too distracted by planning how to shut her up to truly appreciate her voice.

After what feels like hours, Rachel finally finishes and Quinn decides to sing a song with Puck who is her current boyfriend. They sing a cute love song but Kurt tunes them out as he plans what song he wants to sing. That's right, Kurt was going to sing. He felt like he needed to sing something to show everyone that he was talented and if he was honest, he also wanted to sing for Blaine. After the way Blaine had stared at him during Teenage Dream, Kurt was pretty sure there was something between them but he wouldn't jump to conclusions.

As Quinn and Puck finish, Kurt has decided on a song to sing and he takes a deep breath before saying that he would like to sing. Every member of the glee club stares at him in disbelief, wondering what he was doing.

"This is the song my mom sung to me when I was little."

Kurt quickly whispers the song title to the band members before locking his gaze with Blaine's and starts singing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life, You were only waiting for this_

_moment to arise_

The song wasn't overly romantic or anything but Kurt wanted to share something with Blaine and his mom was something he rarely talked about and he wanted to share something about her with him.

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly_

_Into the night of the dark black sky_

When Kurt finishes he shifts his gaze from Blaine to the faces of the other members as he feels nervous about what Blaine thought. After the shock wares off of everyone, applause fills the room.

"Can I be the first to say wow!"

"That was so good!"

"I didn't know you were such a good singer Kurt! Well nowhere near my level but is anyone even close to me?"

Kurt frowns at Rachel's comment but smirks and returns to his seat, sneaking a peek at Blaine on the way, who had a look on his face that made Kurt's insides melt and butterflies fly frantically around in his stomach.

Kurt for once feels happy after school. He can't keep his hundred-watt smile off his face as he remembers Blaine's face right after he finished singing. He honestly didn't care that the rest of the club had finally realized his talent, he only cared about Blaine's opinion, which quite frankly scarred him, but maybe a little fear was good.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Just letting you know that the **bold** text is Kurt's, the _italics_ is Blaine's and Finn's is the one that's underlined.

* * *

Blaine stares at Kurt as he sings Blackbird during glee club. Kurt was amazing! His voice was angelic and he sung with so much emotion but unlike Rachel, it wasn't annoying. I mean seriously! Who feels the need to cry every single song they sing and what does she even do with her hands!

Blaine wonders if his sleepless night last night was affecting him more than he thought as Kurt couldn't seem to keep his eyes of Blaine but why would Kurt be looking at him? Blaine gasps as he realises that maybe he hadn't cleaned the slushy of him properly or maybe he had mustard on his chin!

Blaine slowly lifts his hand up and discreetly rubs his face but feels nothing. He decides to just sit still and take the opportunity to listen to Kurt.

When Kurt finishes Blaine chuckles at everyone's reactions to Kurt's talent before trying to get Kurt's attention. He knew now that without a doubt, Blaine was head over heels in love with Kurt. Kurt glances over at Blaine and Blaine just stares back before looking over to watch Mercedes perform Respect for the fifth time this week.

* * *

Blaine walks into the choir room just as Mr. Schue starts the weekly lesson. He quickly rushes to a seat in the back row next to Mike who gives him a small smile before leaning next to Blaine to ask him a question without drawing too much attention to them.

"Are you alright? You're usually here way earlier," Mike whispers to Blaine with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah I just ran into some jocks on my way here."

Mike offers him an apologetic look before they both focus on Mr. Schue who is rambling on about Journey. Blaine rolls his eyes. As much as he loved Mr. Schue, he could really do with including different types of music.

"Mr. Schue, as much as I love Journey why don't we do something competitive to prepare us for Sectionals and to engage everyone by giving them the chance to listen to me sing," Rachel interrupts.

"What do you suggest Rachel?"

"How about duets? We can all pair up – me obviously with Finn – and sing a great song sung by two singers and compete for a dinner for two at Breadstix," Rachel suggests.

Everyone is suddenly running across the room to their desired partners. Blaine shifts in his seat, as he suddenly feels very uncomfortable. He watches as Brittany approaches him and even if he doesn't particularly want to sing with her, at least he won't have to be alone. Suddenly Santana stops Brittany and asks her to sing a duet with her and they both smile hugely before linking their pinkies and walking off to the other side of the choir room.

Blaine sighs as he figures he will just have to be alone when suddenly a sweet, angelic voice interrupts his thoughts.

"Do you want to be my duet partner?"

Blaine turns around and smiles as he sees Kurt. He gives him a small nod and the other boy sits down and the two boys start to plan their duet.

* * *

Kurt doesn't even look up from his sewing machine when he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Loud stomps enter Kurt's room. Kurt sighs and takes his foot off the pedal before turning to glare at Finn.

"Um…" Finn utters while looking absolutely terrified of Kurt.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Our parents got married so my mum and I moved in," Finn says looking like he's worried for his life, which he should be. No one interrupts Kurt when he's sewing without a good reason.

"Not what I mean. Is there a reason you're in my room right now?"

"Oh right! I wanted to talk to you about Rachel cause you understand girls. No offence! Anyway Rachel wants to sing some old, Broadway song for our duet but I want to sing a cool rock n roll song but I don't want to argue with her because I only just got to second base with her and that was only with the help of Grilled Cheesus!"

Kurt just stares at Finn. Should he ask about Grilled Cheesus or just ignore it? He honestly worried about Finn.

"How about you just sing Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee. It's a 70s love song that's upbeat and fun that I'm sure you'll both love."

"Thanks dude. How 'bout you? How are you and Blaine going?"

"We decided on Candles by Hey Monday. I looked at his music and thought I'd be stuck singing some Katy Perry or P!nk but he actually wanted to sing Candles," Kurt says with a smile as he remembers their last tutoring session when they decided to hang out for hours after just to talk and plan their glee club assignment.

"Well that's good. By the way I also came here to ask you to make me one of your legendary triple sandwiches that you made me yesterday!"

Kurt gave Finn his famous bitch stare, which made Finn regret coming to Kurt's room in the first place since he knew he was going to be murdered in his sleep.

"Or not… I could just eat a packet of Doritos while playing League of Legends with Puck, Mike and Artie," Finn utters as he slowly backs out of the room, breaking into a run when he's out the door.

Kurt turns his attention back to his sewing machine and getting to work on his new outfit before his phone buzzes from his bed.

Kurt lets out a sigh before lifting his foot off the pedal and making him way to him bed where he plops down. He reaches for his phone and smiles as he sees that it was Blaine who texted him.

_Just wondering when you wanted to meet up to practice our duet_

Kurt quickly pulls up his chat with Finn before clicking on his phone's keyboard.

**Can Puck drive you home tomorrow?**

Y?

Wow. His brother sure had a way with words.

**I have to practice my duet for glee.**

K

puck says yes 

any chance u'll make me the sandwich l8er?

Kurt switches to his chat with Blaine, not caring about Finn and his bottomless pit stomach.

**We could practice tomorrow? **

_Okay :)_

**:) **

Kurt stares at him phone for a few seconds with a huge smile on his face before making his way to his sewing machine, hoping he'd finally get to finish his work. Apparently peace and quite was impossible when he lived in his house as his silence was broken by a loud knock against his door.

* * *

After school the next day, Kurt and Blaine went to the choir room to practice their duet.

After their first practice they both turned to each other with giant smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing!"

"We are going to win this thing!"

The two boys high fived each other before signally Brad to start again and getting in their starting positions, both confident that they would win the Breadstix dinner.

* * *

**I originally had this and the next chapter as one long chapter but decided to split it so that should be up soon :)**


End file.
